wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Illusion That Reflects in Water
Illusion That Reflects in Water is one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Do not use her without owner's consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Illusion That Reflects on Water is a member of The Tribe of the Rising Sun. Appearance Being a RainWing, Illusion That Reflects in Water has no definite scale colour, but she will commonly be seen as a tranquil blue colour. She has a few paintings on her body. Many of them depicting scenes in nature. The are usually of a blue, aquamarine, or purple hue. On her chest, she has a Healer's Rune, which bears a series of circles with a series of stars that get smaller in the middle. Illusion has a overly lean body, with a lithe snout, grey waved horns, and other RainWing attributes. She has longer than average talons, finding it useful to quickly and efficiently hook up materials with them. Her eyes are a golden colour. Personality Illusion That Reflects in Water refrains from speaking unless necessary. When she speaks, it is usually in a softer tone. She will raise her voice only to healers of a lower rank than her, or the occasional time when she strongly believes in something. Illusion believes that there is truly no evil in the word, but rather that others that some would dub "evil", just make "wrong", in a way, choices. They all have good intentions, but others misinterpret their actions. She also believes that if you put your mind and heart to something, you can achieve it. Anything can be done with enough spirit and heart. Everything you completed, was done through perseverance. Illusion also believes everything has a spirit. The water, the trees, the wind, and everything else. She is neutral about things like Karma, thinking that could exist, but at the same time not fully believing they're real. Illusion has her cons. She is fairly antisocial, and will not spill any dragon blood. She commonly keeps the last bit of knowledge to herself, though. Abilities Illusion That Reflects in Water has the strange ability to allow her reflection to have a certain colour. She still practices this today, and finds it still difficult. It is her way of meditating. She'll look at her reflection, then place her talons in the water. Through some unknown force, the reflection will stay that way. Then, she'll turn the colour of her surroundings, and relax, focusing on her breathing. This is how she got her name. As a healer, Illusion is quite crafty. She has experience, although she would be highly outclassed by a higher healer, like Blood That Stains The Sky. She is fast enough to stab a talon into a wet moss ball without spilling a lot of water, can form a few scraps of moss into something efficient enough to carry water, judge herbs by their look, and calm smaller patients. She has figured at some ways of using the smallest amounts of RainWing venom to burn out even more toxic poisons. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer)